Chained Hearts
by wesharedemons
Summary: What if Light falls for L? What if L returns these feelings? But what happens when Light gets the Death Note back? Will he be able to kill his new found lover? [ Lawlight ] [ BoyxBoy ]
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hi this is my first Fan Fiction so please enjoy and I will try to update as much as possible. Feel free to leave comments it would be appreciated ~**

Light leaned his head against his palm, looking at the man seated before him. Studying everything that made L, well L. His raven hair shabby as usual as it rested over the detective's eyes, those panda eyes that held no emotion. The pale detective never slept, or at least to Light's knowledge he did not. To be honest Light knew almost nothing about the man sitting before him. He never talked much and when he did it was about the case, and the percent that Light may be Kira.

Light could never understand this man who went by the name L. He was a mystery in his eyes, a pale annoying mystery. A mystery who consumed mass amounts of sugar and nothing else. A mystery that sat with his knees pulled to his chest to quote " give him 40% more deductibility ", Light just found this strange and abnormal. Compared to Light, L was alien, a alien with a secret.

Light never really understood the strange man who sat before him with his knees tucked into his chest sipping sugar with a side of coffee while staring at the monitor before him. They had been looking at the recent count of death in the Tokyo area for the past week. And so far nothing. They hadn't found anything in weeks. It was like Kira had just vanished, and that didn't sit right with Light. Kira was a criminal and he believed he deserved justice. But Kira needed to be found first along with second Kira. To bring justice and to clear his name.

For the past few hours Light had been stuck sitting next to L. This was happening to make sure Light was not Kira and was all thought of by L. Both of those things ticked Light of to the point he just wanted to punch L right in the face. But doing so would make the percent of him being Kira just go up.

" Light-kun you're staring again " L said in his usual monotone voice. That ripped Light from his thoughts and he felt his face heat up. He cursed himself in this head for blushing at L. " Is it because I'm the only one eating cake?" L asked looking straight at Light. Light didnt have the chance to say anything before the waves of laughter escaped his mouth.

This went on for some time as Lights face turned red. L, never really being near other humans before this, looked to Light. Concern filled the young man's dark eyes as they locked onto Lights form, still shaking from laughter.

 _L's P.O.V._

" Is Light-kun alright?!" L asked, slightly afraid of what was happening before his eyes. Though he would never admit to feeling anything. He never could. That would only give him a weakness, a target for the countless criminals he had put away. So many even Watari lost track, and he never lost track of anything.

Light looked directly at him, his face once red slowly regaining its color. " Ryuzaki ( L's code name in this case, trust me it makes sense if you have seen the anime ) have you ever seen laughter " Light asked looking into Ryuzakis eyes. Had he? Well he had seen Matt laugh at one of Mello and Near's endless battles, battles of wit. But he never saw what Light-kun had just displayed. " I don't think I'm familiar with it " he stated honestly in his regular monotone voice.

Light's eyes widened and his jaw dropped " Ryuzaki please tell me you're joking " Light asked in shock. " Joke-ing " Ryuzaki asked confused. Was it what made Matt laugh at Mello. Lights mouth was gaping " Ryuzaki a joke makes someone laugh " Light says obviously holding back more of this laughter. " Does laughing hurt, Light-kun " Ryuzaki asked still very confused. " No Ryuzaki it doesn't hurt at all " Light looking bored by the conversation. " Watari can I have some cake please?" Ryuzaki asked the old man who always wore a smile.

" Why of course sir " He answered and went on the Task Force building's kitchen to get Ryuzaki's cake. " How are you alive Ryuzaki? You eat nothing but sugar and do you even sleep?" Light asks, concern filling his features. " No Light what does being alive even mean. It just a word. Nothing more than a word. It can't touch us nor affect who we are. " Ryuzaki stated simply before turning back to the monitor.

Where did that come from, was it always within him. He even shocked himself not to mention the team of mean also in the room. But mostly Light.


	2. Chained emotions

_Third Person P.O.V. ( flash back )_

 _After Light's father threatens him and Misa with a gun trying to get him to confess he is Kira and Misa is second Kira. L/Ryuzaki is listening in on a bug planted in the car. After not confessing and a bit of sobbing from all three in the car Ryuzaki tells Mr. Yagami to bring them to secret location…._

 _Light's P.O.V._

Light stepped from the car, a shaking Misa clutching his side. She showed no sign of letting go, but that wasn't the main thought on Lights mind at the moment. He glared angrily at the pale slouched figure that stood before him. " Ryuzaki! Your sick! What you pulled was horrible! Why would you do that?!". Tears formed in the young adults eyes as he yelled these words laced with venom.

" Light Yagami I did this because I suspect you of being the mass murderer known as Kira. I was only testing you and now I'm only down to 7% " He replied in a monotone voice as if everything he was saying was completely normal. " ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! " Light shouted which he would never do to anyone, being the tame guarded boy he was.

" Well Light Yagami my theory has not been answered so there is another thing you must do. Not just you but I as well " He looks over to one of Task Force members who hands him a small black box. " Light Yagami please come here " Ryuzaki asks ushering Light forward to him.

He quickly opened the box and grabbed Lights wrist. Everything happened in a split second and before he knew it there was a handcuff around his left wrist. His eyes widened in shock as he looked up to Ryuzaki who was looking down at his right wrist as he put on the other cuff. * click * That's it his fate is sealed.

" Ryuzaki what are you doing? " Mr. Yagami asked highly concerned for his son's safety. " Mr. Yagami I'm handcuffing your son to myself to make sure he is not Kira " Ryuzaki stated as if it was the most obvious thing that everyone was thinking.

Misa gave me a tug " Whaaat about me Liiiight " she asked in the annoying shrill voice of hers. " I promise Miss Amane you can still do everything that you did with Light before but I will have to be there. ". This didn't make Misa happy one bit. She looked like she was about to pounce. " Misa don't " He said trying his best to calm her. " Only if _my_ Light gives me a kiss. " she say with a devilish smile. First of she did not own him! And the thought of kissing her made his skin crawl and made him feel like he was about to throw up. " Fine Misa bu- " he didn't get to finish his sentence before she forcefully grabbed his face and smacked her lips against his.

 _L's P.O.V._

Watching Misa kiss his Angel made him want to throw her of him. Wait his " Angel ". Where did that come from. What were these feelings. And how could he get rid of them as soon as possible. He didn't need feelings. They only got in the way of his work.


End file.
